Vester
'''Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces - Part 1 '''is the two thousand three hundred fifty-seventh overall to be uploaded by ''Vester&Friends. ''It will be premiered on Christmas Day (December 25, 2019). Plot The film starts as an ordinary day when Mario, Sonic, Vester, and Blue Yoshi play a game of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Sonic wins the battle, but his friends think that he had cheated. Meanwhile, Isabelle is hanging out with Zelda, and Daisy. They talk about their boyfriends. Daisy feels lonely because Luigi is usually spending more time catching ghosts in the haunted mansion. BY's and Isabelle's relationship has been going really well, in fact, Isabelle had recently quit her job as a nurse! King Dedede had been hired to take over Isabelle's job, but it did not go well at all. Purple Yoshi arrives at the party, which makes Isabelle unsatisfied. PY claims that she just wants to have a normal brunch break and spend time with some lost friends. Isabelle is more angry and suspicious because she still hates PY and still thinks that PY wants to continue on ruining her and BY's relationship. Daisy finds out on Instagram that Peach and Rosalina are out to the beach for a vacation/holiday. The worst part was that they didn't invite Daisy! Zelda mentions that one night Deadpool was doing something mysterious while Zelda was getting her main. She overheard that DP might turn Vesterland a Dead-Zone. Deadpool gets caught red-handed while robbing the bank, but he eventually escapes from Tom-Nook and the Hammer Bro. Deadpool however wishes to leave Vesterland and return to the US, since they have better weapon and he tells to himself on how much he hates the Vester&Friends channel. He checks out praises and critics from fans of VAF for Deadpool. Link shares a video about him insulting his friends(Ash Ketchum, Wario, and Deadpool). Deadpool becomes furious and wants revenge on Link. He plans a deadly scheme to exterminate Link, all of the plush characters, and the rest of the channel. Link has a fun time playing with his Bop-It. He loses the game, gets a temper-tantrum, and accidentally breaks Blue Yoshi's Nintendo DS. He is disgusted on how it looks and wants to play on another console. Deadpool is gathering all his weapons, recording his video scheme, hacking on the computer, and searching for his gun. It was finally show time. Mario had lost against Vester on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Sonic wants to play Team Sonic Racing, but Blue Yoshi thinks that both Mario and Sonic are acting like babies. Link arrives telling BY that his DS broke(but he lies that it was Woody's fault). BY tells Link that the DS has remained broken for about a decade. All of the sudden, the TV begins to glitch and it switches over to Deadpool's video. The video was a message from Deadpool on how is planning to kill all citizens of Vesterland. He gives them the choice for all to execute or prepare to fight against him, before time runs out. This video leaves Vester, Mario, Link, Blue Yoshi, and Vester all speechless. End of Part 1 Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:2019 Category:Episodes released in 2019 Category:Episodes focusing on Mario Category:Episodes focusing on Vester Category:Episodes focusing on Link Category:December 2019 Category:December Category:Episodes focusing on Sonic Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Luigi Category:Episodes focusing on Red Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on King Dedede Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Category:Episodes focusing on Kirby Category:Episodes focusing on Yellow Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Inkling Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Inkling Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Zelda Category:Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces